


You're still wrong

by WooyooNara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, he's like 20-something in this au, shikamaru is obviously of age.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooyooNara/pseuds/WooyooNara
Summary: A (sex)glimpse of my AU where Shikamaru is studying criminology and law. Asuma is a part time teacher at the university, as well as working as an criminal investigator...They get along great. They discuss a lot ( too much ) and Asuma may or may not be secretly letting Shikamaru read ongoing cases and confidential information to help solve some Zodiac Killer-Level shit that's going on...–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	You're still wrong

He had no idea when things changed. How they came to be like this.

It started with running into one another more frequently than usual. Staying until late discussing assignments and different cases while often playing shōgi. Their playful banter and back-&-forth questions in class became such a daily and common thing that it drove the others to insanity.

Then they started to share very subtle looks and touches, accidental ones he thought at first, but eventually Asuma began to notice the change in the younger eyes when he caught him glancing his way on many occasions. There was a predatory hunger, but warm and alluring. It had distracted him in his work…

A dangerous invitation.

This wasn’t good.

It wasn’t good and he knew that, yet he couldn’t keep himself from finding it incredibly exciting and arousing…

Shikamaru Nara was a student. An exceptional one at that even though he didn’t turn in his papers in time, lazying off by napping during the other classes he had and never bothered to do that little extra work to get bonus points…

Then again, the kid was a damn genius. He didn’t need to suck up to the teachers for good grades and credit…  
So what the hell was this?

Asuma Sarutobi, criminal investigator, ex military and now teaching criminology, forensics and criminal justice. Also, old friend to Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru’s father, who was an attorney.

Oh, joy.

This was really fucking bad…

1, Shikamaru was his student.  
2, Their age gap was more than 20 years. 23, to be exact.  
3, Shikamaru was the son to Asuma’s friend.  
4, He was a god damn police officer, for heaven’s sake. He should know better.

And yet, still…

There he was, in his office, on his chair with his favourite student in his lap.  
For the, what? Eleventh time? He had lost count.

Fucking–– God–– damn it.

Shikamaru’s hands were running up and down his torso, one hand popping open a button on Asuma’s white shirt and snuck inside, while the other moved up his neck, jaw, into his hair and tugging at it. Their tongues was fighting for dominance, but in the most passionate, desperate way.

Asuma’s hands ran down the leaner body and once he reached the hem of the ‘I may be wrong, but it’s highly unlikely’ T-Shirt, he pulled it over the younger male’s head, tossing it on the floor beside them.

Repeating the movement of his hands, he settled them on Shikamaru’s hips, squeezing and bucking his crotch up against his student while trying to get him to grind down on him. Clever as the Nara was, he caught on quickly and kept rolling his body onto the other, causing him to let out soft breaths and whimpers.

“fuck..” he breathed out against his teacher’s lips and licked his own. He had his eyes half lidded, gaze slowly moving from the other’s mouth, up to meet his eyes. Asuma almost groaned at seeing the lust that was so clear in them.

Sarutobi wished they had been at his apartment–– No. He wished none of this had happened in the first place. Erase all other times.  
That’s what he wished for. Yes. 100%.

“Asuma…”

Oh, to Hell with it.

He’s not fooling anyone. He wanted to slam this brat onto his damn desk and have him his way ever since he walked in thirty minutes late to his class for the first time. He had been in the middle of explaining something when the door opened and this kid just lazily strolled in and took a seat.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

“…Well, good morning, to you too.”  
“It’s 11:42. It’s almost noon.”  
“Right. So where were you at 9:30 when–– Sorry, What’s your name?”  
“Nara, Shikamaru. I was sleeping.”

Asuma blinked in shock at the absolute lack of embarrassment or regret in the boy’s behaviour. But hearing his name made him chuckle and lean back against the desk. So this is what he looks like now… Well, then. It’s been about ten years since he last saw him after all.

“Shikamaru, huh? Been a while… How was Italy?”  
“…Okay, now you’re just freaking me out, old man.”  
“Read your course paper, kiddo.” He replied with an annoyed, but still amused expression. He watched Shikamaru frown a little bit before he opened his file, skimmed the paper and raised an eyebrow.

“…Huh. Your beard makes you look thirty years older, ‘suma.” He grinned.

This damn brat.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

“ah.. ahhn… mhh…” Shikamaru did his best to keep as quiet as possible as he lifted himself up and pushed back down, riding Asuma as if it was what he was made for to do. He bit his lip, panted and gripped harshly onto the older man’s shoulder, digging his nails into his shirt’s fabric. He would of course prefer him without it, but since they were still at school, it would be too risky. Asuma would need to be able to tidy himself up quickly if someone would knock on the door, or if he’d be called to a meeting, or class.

Shikamaru on the other hand… Well, his classes were over for the day, so Asuma had stripped him down completely. There was enough space underneath his desk for him to hide in case of an emergency.

“ohhhnmmygod, Asuma..!” Nara threw his head back with a moan. It was low enough, but Asuma still shushed him while trailing his hand up behind the other’s neck, guiding his head down to press their lips together again.

“Sssh, baby… sssh… you’re doing so good…”

Shika whimpered and sank down faster and harder onto his teacher’s thick cock at the praise. Oh, yeah… he did have a thing for praise, this kid, despite not caring for it in his school work. He had a thing for praise from Asuma.

Even though Shikamaru had sped up their rhythm, Asuma slowed him down again by pressing his other hand onto the small of the boy’s back, but didn’t adjust the force. He loved going wild with Shika, but in a place like this, they needed to stay in control. At least somewhat.

“Nice and easy… there you go, ride it slowly… that’s it… God, you’re beautiful..” Asuma whispered as he leaned closer to Shikamaru, tracing wet and nibbling kisses on his throat and chest.

Shikamaru was shuddering, panting and choking down his noises as much as possible. His own dick was rubbing onto the man’s shirt and the fabric caused a pleasant friction on the sensitive tip. He leaked precum and had made it wet a bit, but it was white so it shouldn’t show off too clear once it dried.

“ffffffuuck, ah… Asuma, I’m gonna…”

“Me, too, baby… me too.. here, hold onto me.” Asuma guided Shikamaru’s arms over his shoulders and around his neck, then lifted the younger male by his thighs and stood up, putting him down on his desk carefully and waited to thrust into him until was lying over it.

They shared another deep, hungry kiss before Asuma straightened up and held onto Shikamaru’s legs, guiding them a bit more apart before pushing deep into him. He knew where that perfect spot was, and always enjoyed the sight of Shikamaru’s reaction to it.

He pulled out painfully slow before almost slamming himself in again. It made the boy gasp loudly and quickly cover his own mouth with his hand to muffle the moan… and Asuma could only grin at him. 

Damn, he knew it was risky, but if you saw… if you heard what he did…

He did that a couple of more times until he felt Shikamaru tighten around him and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Asuma groaned lowly, and leaned down slightly.

“ssshh ssh shh… ready?” Shikamaru nodded, reaching down to stroke himself as Asuma gave the few finals thrusts.

“come for me, baby… come for me…”

With a stuttering moan, Shikamaru released over his stomach and hand, while Asuma grunted and moaned along with him, emptying himself inside him.

“…You know you’re still wrong about the ‘Hidan’ case, right? They’re looking in the wrong place, among the wrong people. The symbol they found at the crime scene is––”

Asuma sighed heavily and covered his eyes with his hand as he slid further down into his chair. “Get the hell out of my office.”


End file.
